XMen New Begining's
by PiotrMc
Summary: The world is changing, Mutants and meta humans alike are starting to show up around the world more and more. Charles figured it was time to put together a team for when mutants finally became public knowledge he could show that mutants are just people too


"Was Captain America made through an experiment or was he a mutant? With his disappearance we will never know for certain. Thank you every one for coming. My name is Charles Xavier and that was my presentation on what I believe will be the next step in human evolution." Charles smiled out at the audience.

He was an elderly man, having been a child during World War II, but despite his age he was still in surprisingly good shape; even more so considering he was bound to a wheel chair from an injury he suffered during his time in the military. Charles was a bald man who almost always dressed in a fine suit and spoke with the utmost respect for everyone. Despite his disability, he had a talent that most people could only dream of. You see, his speech on mutants was one from first hand knowledge and research as Charles was a mutant him self. To be more precise, he was telepath and could read any individual's thoughts, anywhere in the world, as if he was reading a book.

With that, Charles' speech was over. He wheeled backed from the microphone and started to make his way off the stage, but before he could make his exit, a man came and introduced himself.

The man was above average height and skinny, he was a young man that Charles put in his late 20s but there was already some gray on either side of his head. The man had a pleasant smile as he extended his hand as he said, "Hello Professor Xavier, I don't know if you remember me but I was in your chem class. It was quite a few years ago when you were still teaching. I'm Reed Richards."

"How could I forget you Mister…no wait it's Doctor now isn't it? Yes yes of course, you were 12 when you were in my class, yes?"

"Yes sir." Reed replied with a smile. Professor Xavier was one of his favorite teachers. He had not treated Reed different because of his age. He was also the one who taught Reed that when someone says you can't do something that just means no one has figured out how yet.

"Now doctor what can I do for you today?" Charles spoke with a small smile on his face. Reed was one of his most promising students; someone Charles thought would one day change the world.

"Well Professor I would like to speak with you on some of your theories. I mean I would like to run some of my own by you." Reed had a small blush on his face at his slip up.

"Of coarse how may I be of assistance?"

"There is so much that we still don't know about mutants like what type of abilities they may have, the limits—if any—to these abilities…it's fascinating thinking of the possibilities. There is the question of "Is it even going to happen?" Not saying that I don't think it will—in fact if my calculations are correct I believe that this current generation of young people are the ones who will make mutant kind known to the world."

"And Dr. Richards what are you hoping to accomplish with this research?" inquired Charles. He could not keep the slight edge out of his voice.

Reed smiled as he took a step back with raised hands. "No sir, not for what you're thinking. I wish to find a way to help them. What I mean to say is that with understanding of their individual powers we may be better prepared to help them learn to use their powers safely. And sir, please call me Reed."

Charles smiled as he skimmed the outer layers of Reed's mind. This is not something Charles liked to do but he had to find out if the man was telling the truth. Surprisingly, he was; he really did just want to help. Well that and to satisfy his own curiosity, but the point being there was no malice behind it. "Okay Reed, tell me the overview and I can see what I can do to help."

"Yes well I believe that I can, with the help of a cosmic event that is going to happen next year. We can see how it happens, witness it right in front of our eyes, then we can learn so much more about it." Reed's voice had a slight longing tone.

"Yes yes that does make sense, lets go and have a talk." Charles said as he and Reed started to head off the stage.

At the bottom of the ramp there was another man. He was dressed in a suit that ran at least a few thousand dollars and he had a sharp smile that could turn a woman's legs to jelly; to top it off he held a martini in his hand. "Charles, it has been years since we last saw each other. Back when my father was alive wasn't it?"

There were a few major differences between the two men. Both were rich and smart but in different ways. Charles knew genetics. Tony knew machines. Charles chose to keep his wealth in subtle ways, while Tony flaunted it any way he could. Whether it be through clothes, cars, drinks, or women.

Charles smiled. "Well Tony, you have grown up since I last saw you. Not that I am not glad to see you again but is there some thing I can do for you?"

"Professor, Tony here is my financial backer for this." Reed replied for Tony with a gesture towards the man

"Well then shall all three of us go and discuss this? I believe the study they lent me is still open." With that the three of them went to talk about things that any normal person would think was mere science fiction.

* * *

1 Year later

Reed walked into space station's storage room to retrieve the back-up shield—that would help protect them from the next wave of comic rays—when he heard a noise. Reed spoke up, "Sue, Ben is that you?"

From around the corner came a face that Reed was not expecting to see. It was Sue's 16-year-old brother Johnny. "Hi Reed."

"Johnny what are you doing here? No, no how did you get on here?"

"Well I just took out whatever was in here and climbed in." Johnny said gesturing to a box he was hiding behind.

"That box right there? That one?" Reed's eyes were wide as he pointed to the box.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders carelessly as he said, "Ah yea, why?"

Reed turned and hit the button for the communication system, "Sue, Ben we have to get out of here! Let's get to the ship and head back to earth!"

The speaker crackled and a voice came over the intercom that Reed recognized as Sue's. "Reed, why? The next wave will be here in five minutes. Hurry up with the generator."

"Can't. Sue, your brother left it on Earth so he could hide in its box. We don't know what will happen to us. Let's get moving."

"What! Johnny!" there was a pause as Sue calmed herself, then "Okay Reed."

Johnny looked around. "So…what's going on?"

"Johnny. Shuttle. Now."

The four of them arrived at the shuttle. Ben, the oldest of the group, looked at Sue, "How much time is left and what distance do we need to be to get clear?"

Sue looked down at her watch before answering, "We have three minutes."

"The distance?" Ben probed.

Reed shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We won't make it, but we should start heading back to Earth just in case we lose consciousness."

The four of them got into the shuttle and started their flight back to Earth without knowing that this flight would be their last one before their lives were changed forever…

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door and then a group of people came stumbling in, led by Tony Stark. The man looked different; the normally carefree face was thick with worry. The normal Stark charm all seemed to be missing, other than the drink in his hand.

"Hey who are you guys?" The young man who answered the door asked. He was wearing ruby quartz glasses and a black t-shirt. He wore a frown upon his face, 'Who are these people and what do they want?' he asked himself.

"Where's Charles?" Tony demanded as three people and a set of clothes followed behind him. One of them was large and made of rock. He was carrying a man who had one leg longer than the other and also had parts of his body sagging. Behind him was a boy whose hand was aflame.

Scott's hand when up to his glasses. "What do you guys want with the Professor?"

The rock man started to speak, "Now kid, tell me where the this Charles Xavier is before I beat the living snot out of you."

"Right, bring it on."

Charles felt the commotion so he wheeled himself out of his office and into the main hall. It was there he saw what was going on. "Scott stop! Tony what happened." He demanded.

"Charles, I am not sure. There was a problem in space and now that they are back here on earth it's becoming apparent that the minor problem wasn't so minor. Reed did the numbers. There is no way to turn them back but maybe you could help me help them control their powers. I mean if any one can its you." Tony was nervous; he may drink and party a bit too much and be a little too arrogant, but the man did care about what happened to others around him.

Charles smiled, "So you do know. Well the reason I built this school was to help mutants born or not to control their powers."

The floating set of clothes started to speak, "Thank you Professor."

"It is not a problem Ms. Storm."

Before Sue could question Xavier on how he knew whom it was who had spoken, Tony cut in, "Sue, Charles here is a telepath. He can read your mind and help you control you abilities."

The clothes wiggled a bit. Tony decided she was nodding her head in understanding. "Ah guys, I can feel it happening again. Get back I don't want to hurt you." Johnny said in a panicked voice as fire began to build around his body.

Tony got ready to move when Charles raised his hand, "It will be alright," with that the flames started to die down. "Mr. Storm I can teach you how to do that for yourself."

Johnny looked at his hands and smile appeared on his face, "See this is sooo cool. Well once I can stop blowing up houses it will be sooo cool," he smirked as he turned towards his sister, "Hey Sue I really am hot stuff now aren't I?"

Sue sighed; at times, her brother really was a moron, "Johnny…shut up."

Johnny's head moved forward, "Ow sis, just because I'm hot stuff and you're still invisible doesn't mean you have to hit me," There was a brief pause before Johnny said, "Ow okay okay I'm sorry, jeez."

"Professor Xavier, will I be able to look normal again?" The man, whom at first glance would scare people, spoke in a gruff voice that also had a soft undertone to it that was full of hope.

"I am not sure Mr. Grimm. I do not believe so but I have a friend who may be able to tell us more once we can do a blood work up, and DNA test," replied Xavier in an uncertain tone. "Now Dr. Richards, let's see what I can do to help you." Charles wheeled him self over and placed his hand on Reed's head. Not even five minuets later he had Reed's body returning to his normal form.

Reed smiled. "Ben, can you put me down now my friend," as he was being set down he continued, "Thank you Professor. How did you do it?"

"All I did was show your subconscious how to deal with your abilities. That part of your mind had already figured out how to do it I just had to give it a little push to do so. Now if you all will follow me down to the sub-basement level…that is where I teach my students." The Professor turned to look at Scott, "Will you please tell Jean to meet us down stairs and phone Hank and Warren for me as well? Their help would be greatly appreciated in this matter."

* * *

3 Months later

Tony was sitting down with Charles in his office. It had been two weeks since the team left and a week since they made the front page of the paper due to a public halt of Victor Von Doom's plan to kill the president of the United States. The media had dubbed the four of them, the Fantastic Four Heroes and were already some of the most recognizable faces on the planet.

With a smirk on his face Tony said, "You know Charles this is a rarity. I usually make people come to me, but I believe in what you are doing here. I would like to upgrade your 'Danger Room' as you call it right? Yes that is what you named it and a very apt name it is, but as I was saying…your 'Danger Room' with Stark tech."

"Thank you Tony, but why may I ask?" Charles didn't have to read Tony's mind to know there was another reason for the generosity.

"Charles if I didn't know you I would think you read my mind but, well I do have a selfish reason. I mean what better way to test how effective something is than against meta-humans right?"

"That makes sense…and Tony thank you very much. It would be a great help with my school's training. I heard you gave Reed and his Fantastic Four a building in New York. The Baxter building isn't it?"

"Well it's the least I could do. It was my faulty technology that transformed them. The least I could do was give Reed the deeds to the place so he can do whatever work his genius mind fancies." Tony leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I am guessing that if he ever needs to sell anything, the contract that you two signed that would make him have to market it through Stark Industries didn't help matters any?"

Charles leaned over his desk with a knowing smile, causing Tony to laugh, "Now Charles remind me to bring you to my next board meeting. With talent like yours it would be a great help to me."

The smile still playing on his lips, "Well I think I am going to have to pass on that, and I must get going I have to see a few of my students off before they go back to university."

Tony picked his jacket up off the chair and headed out the door with a wave, "See you around Charles."

Charles watched Tony leave before seeing Scott come down the stairs. Scott was in a brown leather jacket and slim fit jeans along with his ruby quartz glasses, which helped him control his power.

Scott sighed every time he thought about it. It always ended up putting him into a bad mood. He just wished he could see color again and not have everything colored in red. His mind drifted back to the day his life was turned upside down…

_*Flash Back*_

Scott woke up in the middle of the night in a forest. There were trees everywhere. A 10-year-old Scott Summers sat up, his head in pain. "Mom, Dad what's going on?"

It was not Scott's mother or father that came to his side and engulfed him with a hug, but his younger brother Alex, "Oh my god Scotty you're okay!"

Scott held his brother, he did not want to let go of him ever, but he wasn't sure why, "Hey Alex, where are mom and dad?"

Alex took a step back, tears streaming down his face, "Scott you don't remember…the plane crash and…and Dad…Mom they're both dead…they died. I thought I was going to lose you too."

Scott closed his eyes as it all started to come back to him. He remembered the plane hitting the group…he was awake at first. He knew this because he checked Alex, Mom and Dad's pulse and only Alex's was alive, it was just after he got his brother out of the plane when part of the wing collapsed and landed on Scott. 'That's probably why my head hurts so much.'

Scott opened his eyes to see that everything looked red. At that time he didn't know that a few seconds ago would be the last time he ever saw color again. He turned to look at his brother to see a beam shooting out of his eyes. It hit his brother in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

"Oh my god what did I do! I didn't mean to do it! What's going on! Why won't it stop! Oh god!" With the beam not stopping Scott closed his eyes and started to run.

_*Present*_

Scott shook his head; he still hasn't forgiven himself for killing his young brother. Scott whispered quietly to himself, "Mom, Dad I am sorry I failed to look after him."

The sound of a door being slammed snapped Scott out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to see Jean giving Logan a hug. 'Baa. Wolverine. I still don't trust him.' It was five years ago today that Professor X had asked the young team to look into a distraught mutant in Canada.

_*Flashback*_

"Professor what should we know?" Scott asked the man who had become a sort of surrogate father to him.

"I am unsure. All I know for certain is he is angry…very angry. He has regressed to his basic instincts, but I can sense he is trying to fight it."

"Is there any thing else Professor?" A man with a pair of white wings asked.

"I am sorry Warren, there is not much else I can offer you. I can tell he is a trained fighter, but his mind is mostly blank. It's like he isn't even sure who he is. Jean I am warning you, it is difficult to decipher his thoughts so be careful if you try and bring his rational part out."

"I will Professor." Jean replied seriously.

"Sir are you sure the three of us will be enough?"

"No Scott there is a fourth member on the ship. She goes by Storm. She is an old friend of mine I met in Cairo quite a few years ago. Now go and be careful."

* * *

The group had been flying for a while now. Storm, the new member of the team, was nice enough but she wasn't big into talking. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

Jean spoke up, "Cyclops he's right below us and it looks like an armed group just tried to kill him."

Cyclops looked at his team. Their nerves were running high. "Alright team, let's talk strategy. Angel you watch from the sky and if you see him start getting the better of us hit him from behind. I don't want any one getting hurt. Storm you help keep him distracted and off balance by attacking him from different sides. I will be the one taking the frontal assault, while Jean tries to reach him, but this is only if we can't talk him down first. Let's do this X-Men! Be safe and let's look out for each other."

Cyclops looked at the man and before he could open his mouth to speak, Wolverine came right at him with claws extended. He leaped at Cyclops' chest. Scott managed to get lucky and grab Wolverine's claws, but for a man his size he was surprisingly heavy and Cyclops wasn't able to hold him up for long and ended up collapsing under his weight.

Before Wolverine could land a punch on the downed Cyclops, Angel landed a kick to Wolverine's back, but that did not slow the man down. Instead, he turned and punched Angel in the chest, throwing him off balance and sending him to the ground.

Angel tried to get up but he wobbled. He felt blood running down his face; the cuts didn't feel too deep, but he knew that head wounds bleed a lot and this one was above his eyes. 'Damn I wont be able to fly if I can't see.'

Wolverine grabbed Angel while he was trying to clear the blood from his eyes and threw him into the air right into Storm, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

Wolverine turned back towards Cyclops, only to be hit by a ruby-colored beam that sent him to the ground. The shot barely slowed the man down though as he got back up and started charging again. Again Cyclops, putting more power into it, and again Wolverine got up. This kept going on and each time Wolverine got a little closer until the gap was closed.

Wolverine grabbed the man's head and pointed it away from him as he snarled, "You're pretty weak if that was supposed to kill me."

Cyclops threw a punch only to feel his knuckles break against the side of Wolverine's head. Cyclops yelped in pain. Wolverine went to deliver the final blow only to be thrown off by some invisible force.

Wolverine turned to this new threat and jumped. He raised his hand to attack, but he stopped and his face softened before he passed out.

Scott got up wincing, "You did it Jean."

"Cyclops, I didn't do anything. I'm not sure what happened." Jean spoke in a shaken voice.

_*End Flash back*_

Scott noticed Logan giving him a nod as he said, "Boy Scout."

Scott turned and walked away. He still did not get along with that man very well.

Logan gave Jean a quick kiss on the cheek, "Jeanie, where's Chuck? I have ta talk with him."

Jean threw up a mock frown, "No 'Hi Jeanie how are you? What's new?', just going for the kiss on the cheek and straight for the Professor huh?"

"Ah Jean, you know if I'm askin' for him, I'm here on business."

Jean laughed, which caused Logan to put on a rare smile, "I know, I know. He's in his office doing some paperwork."

"Thanks," he replied as he walked towards the office. Logan raised his hand to knock when he heard Charles' speak from behind the heavy wooden door, "Come in, Logan."

"Hey Chuck, I have a favor to ask you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Weapon X is looking for a mutant with a certain ability. I was wondering if you could use Cerebro to track him down for me?"

"I will see what I can do Logan, as long as you make sure the child does not have to endure the torture that you did."

A/N

This is the first story in my own little Marvel world I am working on but if you wanted to draw comparisons it will be with ultimate marvel.

Please Read and Review might help me write faster


End file.
